All That Mattered
by Invincible Minds
Summary: Their future is scary. It could be sad, or it could be happy. One-Shot Bumbleby Story. Excuse the poor writing and grammar/spelling.


**All That Mattered**

It's been what, 7 years? It felt like eternity. 7 years since team RWBY graduated and parted ways. It's been seven years since Yang and Blake broke up. It's been seven years since they've faced each other.

Blake Belladonna was walking down the streets of Vale, it's been so long since she's walked this old streets. Ever since graduation day, Blake refused to return here. She didn't want to bring up the past emotions that were left here. The emotions she left behind, the one's left with Yang…

She wore black jeans that hugged her hips in a dangerous way, white blouse that taunted men and women alike, and black heels that demanded attention. Her luscious raven hair flowing in the soft breeze, and her golden eyes scanning the surrounding area. Then her ears twitched, and she took a double take.

Out in the distant she saw striking blonde hair. That could only belong to one person, and that person was someone she left a long time ago. Blake's body was stiff, for all she knew this could be another stranger. Then the blond beauty turned around.

Lilac eyes glanced around. Her outfit remained the same as it was 7 years ago. It's like nothing had changed, and it was still like when team RWBY was still together. Only, that's not true. Everything has changed. Then Lilac eyes met golden eyes. For a second Blake could've sworn she saw the lilac eyes turn red. Blake blinked a couple of time rapidly. Then before she knew it, they were in front of each other. There she was, Yang Xia Long.

Blake wanted to say something, anything. Her voice wasn't there.

"Hi Blake." Whispered the lilac eyed beauty.

Blake couldn't say a word, her eyes wide and mouth was dry. "Hi Yang." She managed to say.

"Uh… It's nice to see you" Yang said. Her expressions were stiff and the tension became awkward.

"Nice to see you too." Blake's eyes never left the blondes. She is regretting the idea of visiting Vale now. Maybe if she hadn't left the hotel room, then maybe she could've saved herself from the pain.

"How's life treating you?" the blond brawler managed to say.

They may be exes but it doesn't mean they couldn't be civil. "Not bad, I've been around the world, doing missions handed to me. They typical life of a huntress you know? What about you?"

Yang's eyes flashed with happiness, and she looked like she could start cheering. "Well, I got married a couple of years ago. She's amazing, her name is Neo. She's a bit odd at times, but that's nothing new to me. I have kids now, a boy and a girl. Rocky is my son and he's so much like me. He does kick boxing and has such determination. Candi is my daughter and she's exactly like Neo, she's quiet but can handle herself." The smile never left her face, Yang was unbelievably happy. Happy without her.

Then Yang's scroll began to ring. "Oh that must be Neo. I gotta go, maybe we'll talk another time!" Yang started to jog off into the distant.

"Bye Yang…" Blake didn't know whether she should cry or be happy for Yang. Was this how Yang felt when she left her? Why was her heart hurting so much? She was the one that left.

She remembered their dates on top of the dorms. Laying underneath the stars and talking about life. The way Yang would sneak glances at her whenever she thought Blake wasn't looking. Back then she pictured that someone else would ask Yang about her life, and she would talk about Blake and their life.

Blake's heart ached. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Then she realized, it was her fault. She left Yang. She ran off. "If I could take it all back I would. Yang… I'm sorry… I made a mistake…"

Tears became evident on her face, her mascara smearing. The skies had gotten dark and rain fell. Her tears fell with the rain, and she couldn't do anything to stop them. She had made a mistake. A mistake she wished she could take back…

Blake's golden eyes shot open. Her face was wet with tears. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. She looked up, the skies were lite up by an abundance of stars. Then she turned her head slightly, her wet eyes met with concerned lilac eyes.

"Kitten are you ok?! Why are you crying? Did I hug too tightly again?" The blond frantically asked.

Blake was lost for words. That was the worst nightmare she had. "I-I-I'm ok. I had a bad dream…"

Yang pulled Blake into herself, she placed her chin on Blake's head. Rubbing her ears every so often. "I'm sorry baby girl. Do you want to talk about it?"

Blake sniffled a few times before continuing, "You and I split after graduation. I ran away from you, Ruby and Weiss. Then I saw you years later, and you said her were happily married with kids… It hurt so much, I made a mistake and it hurt so much." Blake's tears flowed more and she was crying uncontrollably.

Yang stopped rubbing Blake's ears and Blake stiffened. Yang pulled away from Blake. The raven hair fanus began to panic. Did she upset her? Her thoughts ran wild and she didn't know what to do.

Yang looked at Blake, lilac eyes stared at wet gold ones. Then Yang closed her eyes and dipped in. Their lips clashed, it took a moment for Blake to comprehend but soon she responded with equal passion. Yang pulled away, their foreheads connecting and like before lilac and golden eyes were connected.

"Don't worry about leaving, because if you do, I'll run after you and tie you down before you get a chance to get away." Yang's grinned from ear to ear. "All that matters is now, and right now. I'm head over heels in love with a girl name Blake Belladonna."

Blake's mind cleared, all that mattered was Yang. Yang was her world. That was all that matters, the future can stay in the future. "And I'm head over heels for an energetic girl name Yang Xiao Long." Her tears dried up, and her grin spread from ear to ear.

Their lips met again for the second time that night. There were a lot of uncertainty in their lives, one of them could die tomorrow. A lot of things could happen, and right now it didn't matter. What mattered was that they were together, and that they had each other.

**AN: LOL Yes I can't write for shit. I know that. I just needed this to get out there because wow I've had this idea for so long. **


End file.
